


Witness

by pollitt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Kink Meme, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the TW Kink Meme prompt: Lydia likes to watch Jackson and Danny fuck.</p><p>Lydia watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witness

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being more Lydia-musing and story-driven than I thought it would be, but that's muses for you. I attempt smut and my muses demand story and maybe a hint of _feelings_.
> 
> This is set sometime in S2, but isn't really set in any timeline (although hopefully Jackson's no longer lizarding out.)

Sometimes, Lydia wonders if she belongs here, if this is right. She doesn’t mean biologically. No, she knows full well that there’s nothing wrong about finding the sight of two guys together hot -- she’s read the study on female vs male arousal and, please, it’s how we’re wired. Plus, as she mentioned, it’s hot. 

But it’s also her ex-boyfriend and his best friend that are making out on Danny’s bed as she sits curled up in a chair off to the side of the bed. 

The first time this happened, they’d been drinking. Jackson had been trying to put his arm around her, to put his hand on her knee, to pull her in for a kiss and she’d had enough. She’d just wanted some space, and to curl by herself and sleep. So she’d slipped out of his reach and he’d tumbled against Danny, who laughed and pushed him away. As she’d moved up onto a chair she’d told Jackson if he wanted to be handsy, maybe Danny would want him. 

He did. 

The kiss that followed had been too practiced to have been a first time, and when Danny pulled away, Lydia was sitting up and watching. ‘You don’t have to stop,’ she’d said. ‘Don’t stop.’ Danny dipped his head back down and sucked at Jackson’s bottom lip. 

She suspects she should have felt jealous to watch Jackson touch Danny in ways that he’d never touched her, like the whole point wasn’t just so he could get off. And even through a shiny haze of alcohol, there was no way to not see the way Jackson was looking at Danny, like getting off wasn’t the whole point. She could see his flushed face and how his eyes never left Danny’s -- from the moment when he pulled Danny up onto the bed until he finally broke eye contact, burying his face in Danny’s shoulder as Danny stroked him until he came.

She’d fallen asleep watching as the tremors of Jackson’s shoulder muscles subsided, and when she’d woken up, it was morning and they were still in the bed, sleep-creased and limbs tangled. 

They haven’t talked about it. About what it means or what it might mean. That Lydia watches. That Danny and Jackson let her watch. 

Lydia isn’t stupid, she knows they do this even when she’s not there. She wonders what they say to one another, if they say anything at all. 

“Touch him,” Lydia requests, sliding her legs under her as she gets comfortable. 

Jackson obliges, sliding his hand under Danny’s shirt and palming his stomach before moving lower, his fingers slipping under the waistband of Danny’s open jeans. She can hear the hitch of Danny’s breath as Jackson touches him -- even without her heightened senses, the room is heavy with arousal. Jackson’s nose flares and she knows he can sense it too. By the time Lydia’s blinked, he’s moved, straddling Danny’s waist and leaning forward to lick a stripe along Danny’s neck.

“I want you to fuck me.” Danny’s voice is low, breaking the silence between them that’s stretched since that first night. 

“You sure.” She can hears Jackson ask, his mouth pressed against Danny’s ear.

Something breaks apart inside Lydia when she hears the questioning in Jackson’s voice, the hope.

Danny slides his hand down the front of Jackson’s pants in answer.

It’s amazing the clarity that comes when your ex-boyfriend is offered what you and he both realize is his heart’s desire. Lydia doesn’t belong here, now, sitting in the corner and watching. She should be finding a guy who adores her, whom she can pin to the bed and make him howl. Lydia slides silently from her chair and moves toward the door, but she realizes she doesn’t need to be so quiet. Neither Jackson nor Danny look her way.


End file.
